The Rise Of Us
by funnyduck68
Summary: Human!Bunny x Jack Frost and Teen!Pitch x Jack... What if Jack Frost had met the Easter Bunny WAY back and they had became lovers, but their bond was broken by a certain dark spirit? When Jack is chosen as a Guardian by Manny to go against Pitch Black, will this decision be what it takes to recover the lovers broken apart? Warnings Inside! Yaoi don't like DON'T READ!


_Jack Frost and The Easter Bunny _

**_This story will have YAOI do if YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! _**

_**Some parts MIGHT have a content of M so yeah I MIGHT move this story to M. **_

_**Warnings: Frostbunny (Human!Bunny x Jack) and Blackice (Teen!Pitch x Jack)... Holds strong language and violence and angst... Intense Frostbunny!... Creepy Blackice ._. **_

_**Disclaimer~ don't own anyone just the idea and if I involve OCs**_

* * *

><p><em>It was a distant, faint, soft noise. I heard it. I know I did, my ears would not betray me from such a angelic sob... <em>

Green forest eyes scanned the area of the dark forest with curiosity and concern lighting in the orbs. The tree shadows draped over the unknown male figure, all that could be seen was the outline of a tall broad figure with two large ears propped above his head. Deer skinned padded feet stepped softly on the lightly snow covered dirt ground, crushing twigs and dead leavees beyond the pressure. The figure followed the noises of the distant cries till they became closer every feet he travelled.

_The noise sounded depressed, like the most heartbreaking sound I have ever heard in a long while. Not since I bared the cries of my whole tribe being destroyed right before my eyes. The cries that day still haunt my mind. _

Closer and closer the sobbing came and louder it grew, till it began to soumd much more like a mix of angered wails and saddened sniffles at the same time. Finally, the shadowed figure came to a stop at a certain area that a frozen lake rested with tall pine trees surrounding it as a barrier. The figure stopped behind a tree and peered over the side, a part of silver and blue hair bangs hanging a bit over his eyes. There, just at the edge of the lake, a boy, a deadly _pale _skinned boy with white ruffled hair, and wore a tattered brown shaul sat in a crouching position, shook in the sobs the shadowed figure had heard. In the shadows, the forest green eyes narrowed a bit in curiosity as he watched the boy bang his fists desperately against the icy surface.

He was amazed to see that as the boy hit the ice, a shock wave of frost shot across the lake, creating another layer of strong ice.

_Oh, another spirit. A Winter Spirit. _

The forest green eyes gazed up at the moon that shone sadly upon the saddened teen. Looks like MIM created another spirit?

_"Let me go back! I-I wanna go back!" _

The first words that spring out of the winter spirit's voice brought the green eyes to the winter spirit once more. The shadowed figure was shocked to see that the teen was now fully on the ice and was stomping both feet up and down. The beautiful ocean blues that now shown made the other unknown figure feel something twist in his stomach like a tickle. But when the tears thst flooded them poured out like small rivers and that glint of sorrow reflected off them, it broke any watching eyes. Suddenly, a sickening noise was heard not even moments later.

**_Crack! _**

**_"_**_TAKE. ME. BACK!"_

Forest greens widened an crystal blues enlightened. Below the winter spirit's feet, the ice began to slowly crack.

_Oh shit. _

**Craaaack!**

The boy's face lit with satisfaction and the stomping grew even more. Just a bit more...

"_Oi! Stop!" _

The firm, concerned voice caught his attention which also placed a stop to his attempt to commit suicide. Slowly, the winter spirit gazed up to see a tall male standing a few feey away. He had silver and bluish hair that were in neat ruffles, and he remained shirtless, revealing his broad toned chest and his arms that held dark ink tribe tattoos on each arm. He wore deer skinned shoes and pants, along with a leather belt that held two boomerangs in each loop that also contained egg looking things. But what really bought the younger spirit's attention were the tall bunny (or kangaroo?) ears that stood connected to the top of his head. The taller o the two stepped forward cautiously with two hands in front of him to signify no harm towards the other.

"Now, now, mate," his thick Australian accent spoke like a gentle croon, "don't do anything stupid. Jus'... Step off a bit. Ya don't have ta do this."

"You can see me?" the winter spirit whispered, surprising the other just a bit. The taller male nodded. "Yeah. Ah can see ya." His forest greens darted down to the cracking ice. His worry grew to fright.

_Just step off damnit!_

The boy made a soft, joyous gasp and took a thrilled step back, never noticing the weakening ice. "Oh my... Haha! Finally, someone can see me!" he breathed out happily. The human rabbit's body flinched at the looking of the ice already about to burst by any other sudden movements. "Uh yeah yeah Ah can see ya- mind steppin' off, Ahm not the best swimmer," he said frantically. The younger quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but shortly remembered where he was at the moment and gasped. "Oh..."

The other had a frustrating anger swell in him. The kid was just looking down at the damn ice like he was stuck on what to do next! The ice finally gave in, but before the winter spirit could fall clutches into the freezing water's embrace, a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him with strength off the ice. "Ahh!"

"Oof!" both went as one was sent toppling onto the other. The winter spirit was pressed onto the taller male's toned chest by gravity. A violet color shaded over the younger's face along with frost that scattered over his cheeks. The other male hissed at the shorter male making body contact on him.

_Crikey he's cold! _

Before the winter teen knew it, he was pushed off. The older of the two cried, "Jesus, kid! What the hell?"

The boy wiped the frost from his cheeks and snorted, standing up and dusting himself off. "Jeez, thanks kangaroo."

The taller male's face went flat in bewilderment at the name referred to him. "Wha? A-Ahm not a kangaroo!" he sputtered as he stood to his feet and towered over the younger, "The name's _Bunny._"

The boy smirked playfully at the name but tried not teasing and angering the other more. "Well, _Bunny, _my name is _Jack. Jack Frost. _At least... That's what the moon told me," he exclaimed. Bunny looked back up at the moon. Jack Frost? Unique Manny. He then looked at Jack. "Well. Okay mate. Where did you come from?" he asked. Jack's eyes suddenly softened into a saddened state. Bunny was ready to tackle the other down in case he was ready to try to jump back in the lake.

"I... I came from the lake," Jack replied, glancing at the frozen surface, "but that's all I remember. I went into the village, trying to get some answers of why I was here, but...'" Bunny noticed the clear liquid rimming Jack's eyes. "N... Nobody could see me." Jack broke into quiet sobs and he hid his face from Bunny.

Bunny's eyes softened in sympathy for the other and watched for a second as Jack continued. "They all went through me like I wasn't there!"

Bunny finally gave in and wrapped his arms around the younger, "Nah kid, it's alright. Ah promise. They jus' don't believe in ya," he cooed, running his hands down the back of Jack's head, trying to fight away the biting cold radiating of of Jack's body. Jack felt overwhelmed by Bunny's warm, heated body temprature as well. It felt like he was laying on the sun.

But for some odd reason, it felt... kinda great.

It was hot, yes, but it was welcoming and it was a kinder touch like a gentle caress. Jack could not help but gently close his eyes and wrap his cold covered sleeves around Bunny. /This feels... Wow/ he thought to himself.

_This feels... So odd?_

Both thought different but deep down they felt the same. After a few more silent moments, after Jack calmed down, Bunny decided to end the moment. "Um... Okay, okay, mate. That's enough."

Jack pulled away, hiding another embarrassing blush. "S'rry..." He placed on a curious smirk and looked up at Bunny. "So... Can anyone see you, Bunny? Where did you come from? Are there more like us?" Bunny cut him off with a chuckle. "Woah, easy there. Too many questions and it's bloody cold out 'ere..." he exclaimed. He stopped and hesitated a bit before asking shakily. "P-Perhaps we can finish this at mah Warren? It's nice an' cozy."

Jack smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "Sure!" he chirped, "but one sec..."

The winter hellion ran inches to the side and bend down, pulling up a long wooden staff from the ground. Bunny watched in amazement as a blue light exilerated around the stick like frost vines. A soft layer of frost curled around the stick in an embrace as well. Jack seemed to be the most fascinating spirit Bunny had seen yet.

Jack looked back at Bunny with an awaiting look. "So? Now what- how do we get to this Warren?" he asked. Bunny smirked. "... Try not ta scream too loud," he said cooly, then tapped his foot twice. Before Jack could question, a hole opened beneath their feet, sending the two down like a shoot; Jack screamed and Bunny whooped.

Down the long underground tunnels they slid down... Well... Not Bunny. Jack watched with bright eyes as the older male hopped on all fours like an actual rabbit, hopping off the tunnel walls and even circles. The younger giggled, but then felt a competitive urge arise in him. He grinned and gazed at the staff in his hand. He had no idea he could, he wasn't sure if he should try, so why not? Focusing on the little wimd he had, Jack slowly floated just to his feet that he placed onto the staff. The tunnel was large enough for him to stand in a crouching position. He was a little shaky on his balance but he got it quicker than he thought. Now he looked like he was a surfer riding a wave, but the difference was that it was soft dirt and patches of grass.

Bunny did not see it coming, all he saw was a blur of brown and white zip past him, and heard a gleeful laugh released in front of him. He at first was shocked to see the fantastic trick Jack had pulled on his staff, and felt that competition feeling. No one should race a rabbit.

_How intriguing mate... But not so smart. _

Without breaking a sweat, Bunny picked up the pace, soonly being met with Jack's. The frost teen side eyed the human rabbit and chuckled. "So is this a challenge, Cotton Tail?"

Bunny's nose wiggled at the second nickname given to him, which caused his determination to grow. He smiled devilishly at the other. "Oh, ya don't wanna race a rabbit, mate," he purred. Jack felt a puff of dirt hit him in the face and was left astray. "Wha? Ah! So mature you..." he paused. Bunny was at the end of the tunnel, standing tall with a proud smile. Jack frowned and met with him. Bunny began laughing.

"Harhar, laugh it out big guy," Jack muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Bunny stopped and took a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry... Ahem. Welcome to the Warren!" he exclaimed, opening his arms to the wide area. Jack gasped in awe. Unlike the above where it was cold and snowy, this was different; there was green everywhere and there was a long river of... Purple water? Surrounding the whole are were natural made contractions- it looked like a large mixed jungle never seen before. Jack suddenly noticed the small little walking... Eggs? Eggs! They had no arms just legs, and they were painted and designed in eye popping swirls, dots, and pictures. That's when it hit him.

He shook his head with a chuckle, looking up at the taller male. "I should've known. Ears... Utility belt... You're the Easter Bunny." At first, Jack thought he was stupid for saying such a ridiculous thing that sounded so right, but when Bunny looked at him by the corner of his eyes and smiled, Jack felt that he was correct... And he was.

"Yup. Guardian of Hope. Easta Bunny. Sign of Hope. Whatever ya wanna call me- except those odd names ya given."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Well, can I at least know what on earth is a _Guardian?" _he asked. Bunny nodded and led Jack forward. "Sure, but let me answer the otha questions you have fer me first."

And so he did.

As they walked around the Warren, Jack took every chance to wiggle his bare toes through the soft itchy grass and hold every egg that looked fascinating to his eyes, all he did while listening to Bunny.

Bunny had told him first that the reason people and children could not see him was because they did not believe that he existed, which made Jack cringe in his heart. Fortunately, Bunny said that it was a matter of time that his story will get a chance. Next, Bunny spoke about the Guardians...

They sounded awesome in many ways.

There were four of them, counting in Bunny as well. _North, _or Santa Claus, was the Guardian of Wonders; he made every child wonder in their deepest imaginations. Next, was _Tooth or Toothina, _the Tooth fairy, known as the Guardian of Memories; she held all major childhood memories in a small container for every child around the world. Then there was _Sanderson or Sandy, _also know as the Sandman, he was the Guardian of Dreams; every night a child went to sleep, it was Sandy's #1 occupation to give each one a wonderful dream that they could invest in or stay firm in. Bunny, was the Guardian of Hope; every Easter, he gave a signal with his eggs for new life and hope. Jack felt a spot in his heart to respect his new friend's job. It made him smile.

But then, Bunny explained a dark figure...

"_Pitch Black? _Who's he?"

Bunny's voice became more solemn and his face softened to a pained expression, yet it held a hint of anger and hatred. "'E's the King of Nightmares... The complete opposite of us Guardians and many other spirits. 'E is cold and just pure evil that crawled from the depths of Hell..."

The way Bunny pronounced each word, filled with venom, made Jack shiver. Pitch did not sound like a nice guy. Not one bit.

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

Bunny paused for a bit, not sure if he should explain the demon to Jack. But he needed to know so that he was aware...

"'E was once a general long ago, the youngest of all, takin' the age 19. 'E... Was mah role model when Ah was jus' a kit... Ah was like a wingman when 'e met a beautiful woman and had a daughter... But all that changed when the Nightmares corrupted 'im... Kozmotis Pitchiner became Pitch Black in a matter of seconds... Ever since... All was Hell. 'E is the reason Ahm alone."

Jack's eyes softened by the pain in Bunny's voice. It confused him by what the Guardian said. "Alone? What do you mean he was the reason you were alone, Bunny?"

Bunny shook his head and looked away with a sigh. "Ah... Ah don't wanna talk about it."

Jack lowered his gaze.

"Oh... That's fine... But you're not alone, Bunny," he said with a much more companing tone, "you got the Guardians... And me..."

Bunny gazed down at Jack with lit eyes. "Really?" Jack nodded. "Yahuh! Of coarse, I mean it's the least I can do since you sorta helped me out from killing myself," he exclaimed. Bunny's smile brightened more. "Wow, thanks mate, but if yer gonna stay in mah Warren-"

"Uh, who said anything about me staying here?" Jack scoffed in a teasing tone, seeing Bunny's reaction.

It was priceless.

Immediately, the heat ran to Bunny's face and his ears drooped down on his head as he looked away with a nervous chuckle. The warrior rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Ah-Ah thought that you, uh... Ah was hopin- Ah mean, I was guessing that you would be pleased to stay a bit as a roomie-"

"_Roomie?"_ Jack snorted, trying to hold back his laughter.

Bunny's face brightened more. "Ah mean roomate!"

Jack giggled madly and patted Bunny's shoulder, strolling awat with uncontrollable laughter. "You're hilarious, _roomie,"_ he chuckled. Bunny was left in embarrassing silence as he watched the other go.

"So, um... Is that a 'yes'?"

And that is how Jack Frost met the Easter Bunny.

This is how their story began...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was it okay? Cheesy? Anything? <em>**

**_Hope you guys liked! _**

**_Review below to give me your thoughts: _**

**_No FLAMES!_**


End file.
